Prodigy
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: Yiao. BoyXBoy. Ryoma has a one track mind. He only see's tennis as a way to beat his father. Everything he has ever tried he has endured at. He has excelled. But now he just wants to blend into the background.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I have a sequel planned for this fic. It will be a crossover of Prince of tennis and Naruto. Just letting you know before you start reading this. If you want to read the prequel Naruto Fic that goes with it- it's titled, 'Hidden Strength'. Then by all means read it, it's under U. Naruto, Naruto. This as well as 'Hidden Strength' were made as prequels to better understand a future story titled 'Journey'. If you want more information visit my Profile page. There are summaries there.

This will partially follow the anime. There will be parts but mostly different like... conversations, and outcomes of certain matches. So consider that my warning. So don't expect me to go flipping back and forth from my writting to the anime and making them in sync. Because they will be different.

Prodigy

Prologue-Chapter 1

Flash back

_Three children. Their faces were so innocently content. Two sat peacefully enjoying the wind as it carressed their sweaty bodies. After a day of training, this was peaceful. The third shuffled uneasily. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He clamped it shut. Just to try once more, and only until the fifth try was he successful. _

_"Tou-san says we have to go." A child spoke quietly, much to the other two's surprise. His greenish hair fluttered in the wind. Framing his baby features._

_"Why?" Another spoke. His hands in his pockets, as he kicked a few stray pebbles. His midnight black hair falling around his round cheeks._

_"He says I need to leave. It's not safe." The childs emerald hair parted, revealing golden eyes._

_"That doesn't make sense! Can't Oji protect you, like he does with me?" The two children stared at their blond haired friend, his blue eyes striking. Even then refusing to drop his smile. Except this one wasn't cheerful but hopeful._

_"Oyaji says it's his job. I'm sorry, we leave at sunset." The three children sat in frightful silence. None knowing just what to say._

End Flashback

Fuji POV

It's interesting. This pull, and yet here I stand arms crossed beside the one that acknowledges me. Is it wrong to seek comfort in the arms of my buchou?

Yes it is, but what else should I do? His very presence reminds me. Of the one I should be with. His presence is commanding.

I leaned away from him and felt him twitch beside me. His stoic visage, isn't as uptight as some might assume. At least, I know a greater stoic.

I peered into the courts as the object of this nerve racking pull runs. He's so small. His short legs moving at a blinding speed, forcing three strides for every single stride from the opposing player.

This pull, I can't explain it. I assume I could rationalize it.

He's skilled and quick, agile, flexible. And this is where my thoughts become irrational. And rationality floats away. Heh! My thoughts are hazy with a need stronger than that sensual pull.

I couldn't stop the smile of pure serenity that fell on my lips.

His movements, their like water. Seemingly still, but ever moving. His cap rested snugly atop his head. His golden eyes striking beneath the rim of his cap. My eyes remain 'closed' as I watched him.

I almost want to cheer when that smirk graced his features. His arm swinging out like a striking snake. My eyes trained on his, watching a moment of pure shock, as his arm froze.

I take a step closer as it happens once more. My arms unfolding, gripping the fence.

-Ryoma POV-

He's staring at me again. My senpai, always sets me on edge. This insatiable need to dominate him floods my veins. To defeat all of his damnable triple counters.

It's going to be amazing. With this need to get stronger, and I know he will help me get there. I can see it already. Not just buchou, because I will beat him too. But Fuji-sempai...

It's going to be hard, but it's a challenge I can't wait for. Untill then I just need to beat him. I smirked at the thought. Bringing my arm forward.

My arm. I can't feel it.

Now I can. Odd. I flexed it. Tugging my cap lower and waited for the serve. I'm not naive enough to think that was a fluke.

I moved lower, determined to watch him, not the ball. That is, I doubt the ball is responsible for my inability to hit it.

Again. That can not be a fluke. I feel a rush of red anger. _**He's beating you. **__I think it's more accurate to say he's beating us. _I smirked as a red heat washed over my veins. I clenched the racket tighter. As the ball came at me.

_**Your freezing again, and you haven't noticed why yet.**__ Uresai!_ I forced the shot. Pivoting on my foot. I felt my grip slacken. The sweat in my hand, forcing it slick against my palm. I lost my racket. It rammed against the pole and shattered. The handle flying back at me. Almost in slow motion, I watched it coming back at me._** Grab it! **__ I can't! He's watching me again._

I locked my muscles tilting my head slightly, to better absorb the impact, and not take out my eye. _**Baka! Why would you let yourself get hurt.**__ Oh I don't know. Don't you think it would be kind of odd for my hand to appear out of thin air. Come on! Were in the vampire age. All I need is some creeper of the night stalkers with a black fetish following me around. __**You know their screaming for you right? You should at least act like your in pain. And 'Oh mighty thinker'! What are those people going to think when you heal in approximatley two minutes.**_

I clamped my hand over my eye as a girl ran onto the field. "Ryoma-kun, are you ok?"

"Hn. Get off the court." I gently shoved her away. _**She's kind of annoying. **__No shiz! I have no idea how Kono could stand her. Sister or not. But then again he was a baby, when I saw him last. How long ago was that eight years?_Standing up and moving to the sidelines. Ignoring my worried sempais. Which was proving to be a frightfully dangerous task. I felt his presence, behind me. Before I even saw his face.

"Chibisuke." He came up from behind, with medical kit in hand. I gave him a nod turning backward. Towards the person whose hand rested on my shoulder.

"Ryoma."

I smiled reassuringly to her. "I'm ok baa-chan." I spoke softly so only she could hear me. My hand never leaving my face, stayed, shielding the healing cut. I walked up to my brother and he grabbed my chin. Lifting my head. Tilting my eye from view. "Kind of rough don't you think?" He smirked.

"Let me see chibisuke." I removed my hand. Fixing a glare on my brother. He cleaned it quickly, as it healed, and placed a bandage over it. "You need to be careful." I shook my head. Like I don't know that. This school is much to observant for their own good. Schooling his expression. He was scared. Baka. He looked up turning me around, and nodded at Baa-chan. Who then smiled in relief. She knows I heal quickly. So why does she worry needlessly.

"He's fine to play!" She stood quickly. Beckoning toward me.

"How bad is it Ochibi?" My red-headed sempai spoke loudly trying to look at the now covered, healed gash. It didn't even hurt. His eyes held a red rim. Honestly! If only I could throw my hands up in frustration. But then I would look dramatic. _**But you are dramatic. For a guy, your very concerned for your image. **__What does that mean?__** Exactly what I said.**_

"It's fine Kikumaru-sempai."

"Echizen, don't down play any pain." I stared at my buchou. His jaw seemed stuck. What a stick in the mud. My eyes trailed from him to the person standing beside him. He was bent down picking something up. I gulped at my now heated cheeks. _Don't say it. __**I would never say anything.**_

"Hn." I reached up, and frowned. _**Smooth one, boy.**__ Sarcasm, I just love it. Where is it?_

"Here Ryoma." My hat. Thank kami! My eyes trailed the hand that held it. Traveling along his arm until I reached his smiling face. I don't understand. Why does such a simple thing force my cheeks to redden.

"Thank's Fuji-sempai." He's frowning. They worry too much. _**I don't think he's frowning in fear, more like his name. **__What's wrong with his name?__**Nothing, nothing at all. **_I grabbed my hat tugging it back into place.

"Are you ok Gaki?" Gaa! Momo-sempai is so loud. I cringed internally as his hand gripped my shoulder. I fought the need to flip him. Where did he come from? I turned around slowly, scared for my ears already.

"Momo-sempai? Can you pass me my racket?"

"Echizen, you can't play." Oishi-sempai walked up to me. I stared up at him and blinked my eyes in confusion.

"Why not? She said I could." I spoke watching Kawamura-sempai grab my racket. Inwardly smirking at my oblivious teamates. So I got the full image of all of their shocked faces, as he yelled. Forcing them all to jump ten feet in the air.

"Greato~! Echizen! Fighto~!" He yelled running towards me. I'm not scared, exactly. I can probably sidestep him. Maybe...

"Then were agreed." Ryoga plucked the racket out of Kawamura-sempai's hands, and he just deflated. It was actually pretty funny. _**Your brother has good timing. **__Kawamura's face is hilarious. He looks like a baby trying to find out where his binky went. _Pausing and staring at his hand trying to recollect his thoughts. "Go play bro." He pushed my hat down lower passing me my racket.

"Hn." I walked onto the courts.

"Echizen." I paused looking back at Tezuka-buchou. He looked like he was debating something. "Ten minutes, then your out." His eyebrow rose as he spoke.

Is this a challenge buchou? I smirked, gripping the racket tighter. This is going to be fun. "No problem." I said stepping onto the court.

I moved into the recieving position, and listened to him speaking. I'm glad we chose this school. I haven't felt this type of thrill in tennis for a long time. _**You and your thrill, boy.**__ He's getting annoying. __**Hmm.**__ He just called me short_. "I don't think I like it. Only topspins and slices. Hmm. Pesky little move. I see two things wrong with it." I smirked as he froze.

"Hn, first..." I hit the ball low and deep cutting of his ability to hit topspins. "What if one of you're shots were taken away? Can't do that neat little combo anymore." _**You talk too much on the court. **__Can't help it. I love bashing them. _"Second problem..." I switched my hands hitting the ball back cleanly. "I'm ambidextrous. Hn. You need to try alot harder to beat me."

"Doesn't matter!" _**At this point we tune him out.**__That's not fair! I wanted to see what comeback he had. __**Your mean.**__ Gee! I wonder where I get that from. __**He sucks.**__ He does. _"Mada mada dane." I smirked across the court, at the gameshot. Walking up to the net, I shook his hand. _Well he did challenge me somewhat. __**Somewhat.**_

I turned around as Kikumaru-sempai hoisted me on his shoulders. "Taka-sans!" I pictured blonde hair instead of red. The words reminded me so much of him and his ramen. I smiled as he ran with me on his back. _**He's like the boy. **__I know._

a/n- Did you like? Cause I love it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**{'Hello'- Kyuubi**

'Hello'- Ryoma}- Mental communication

Prodigy

Chapter 2

-Ryoma Third person POV-

**'Get up!' **Ryoma groaned as the voice yelled into his mind. Effectively forcing his eyes open. They looked bloodshot, as he emmited a dont-fu**-with-me aura. He propped his body up and onto his elbows. **'Sheesh kid your more dificult to wake up than Naruto.' **He slouched against his headboard, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes retuning to their beautiful honey, golden visage.

'It's too early to bring them up Kyuu.' Ryoma stood and went through his daily routine. He stretched popping out the kinks in his back, from last nights spar with Ryoga. He groaned knowing had Ryoga stayed he would probably be in Anbu beside Ita-nii. **'Most likely, the kid is downright sadistic on the battlefield.' **Ryoma snorted lightly as he planted his foot on the wall. Sitting down on the ceiling. He closed his eyes in meditation.

When he opened them once more he found himself in a glade of green. Most people might have been in awe of the wonderous sight, but such a thing was second nature within his mind. He had dutifully rid his companion of the confines of the sewer and cage and allowed the demon to run within the hills of green.

It was a gift for Kyuu's constant training. Even though he did not live where he wished to, he still had to maintain a constant vigil on his awarness and abilities. 'Should the clouds of red decide to move once more.' As his father had once told him.

A wonderfully woodsy red fox sat in the center. His nine tails swaying in the nonexsistent wind in Ryoma's mind. The fox also known as Kyuubi no yoko, has resided within his psyche since his mother had sealed half within him. His mother was wonderful with seals while his father had been gifted in the field of genjutsu. Both reknowned within their own trades. Ryoga the prodigy of all arts had taught him since birth, the duties of self-reliance. It was something, that at the age of five he had come to hold in reverance.

He felt his meditative state slipping as he thought of his childhood friends, the ones he had left. He had fled into the world above, while his father hid the world below within a powerful genjutsu. Seperating the ninja, and the technological age. The world above was brash and unyielding, while the world below remained green. So so very green. He missed the trees of his home. The tactful humans above have ridden the peacefullness with disgusting pollutants.

He missed the feel of shuriken between his fingertips, a kunai in his palm. The rush when he finally perfected a new jutsu. He scowled ass he thought. It pained him to know that such things were replaced with a damnable racket. His wonderfully crafted sword, always on hand remained shrouded in genjutsu at all times to appear as a racket. His leaf hitaite was also hidden, and remained in the outward appearance of a base ball cap.

It was childish, he knew and yet he couldn't find it in himself to ever part with it. With any of it, they were all a part of him. It helped somewhat that he could recede into his mind and spar with Kyuu, or when he would spar with his brother, and father. He would also help Sakura with her medical ninjutsu, as well as Baa Baa-chan. Heh.

Ryoma looked up in wonder as he contemplated how Oji-san is putting up with Naru-chan and Sasu-chan. Probably grounding them both into a pulp. Maybe even put them on the same genin team. Heck if Ryoma was still there, they would have been a force to be reckoned with. The three of them, their teamwork...it was flawless at FIVE. So just imagine had they all stayed together til now. No eight year absence, just allowing them to grow together and grow. But no he and his family had to leave. It was a decision his father made, that Ryoga and Ryoma were forced to comply with. While Oji-san being the Hokage had sent Baa Baa and Kono-chan's sister Saku-chan with us. They would be our link to the ninja world.

**'Aherm. If your done thinking..." **Kyuu growled, his fur bristling in annoyance. That foxy form shifting into that of a boy the same age as Ryoma, his foxy grin the only thing visibly linking him to his fox-like traits. Ryoma smirked, before he sprang at the demon in a humans skin. **'I take offence in that thought.'**

He chuckled loudly, allowing it to reverberate of the walls of his mind. 'You shouldn't Kyuu. You know I love you. I think had I not had you by my side...in my head...I might have gone certifiably in- wait on second thought, you make me seem more insa-'

**'Hey! Just because you have an odd tendency to answer what I say outside of your mindscape, is not my fault. How people look at you when you start babbling, especially when you meditate is NOT my fault.'**

Ryoma mumbled beneath his breath about the impecable timing of said kitsune's rants. Because had said fox not chosen to enter his mindscape while he slept peacefully in first period english. He wouldn't be grunting in his sleep, forcing all the girls around him to blush crimson. It's not like they could enter his mind to find out that each grunt was the result of blocking a particularly painful hit from said sadistic Kyuubi.

**'Once again, aherm. I may be slightly sadistic.' **As he spoke his voice lowered into a frightening timber, slightly barring his feline teeth. **'But you my friend are masochistic by nature as is you buddy Naru-chan.'**

Ryoma leaped backwards and tilted his head slightly in wonderment. 'What makes you think so?' He spoke curiously, a wide grin spreading quickly.

**'As jinchuuriki, you are both labeled as sacrifices and naturally view yourselves as tools to your village.' **Ryoma sank to the ground crossing his legs. His elbows automatically planting themselves on his knees. Hands rising to rest beneath his chin.

'I would do anything for my village, and die if it is required of me.'

**'My case in point child.' **

'I don't understand. Is it -'

**'You would readily give your life for a village you haven't lived in for eight years. The same village that beats you best friend dail-! Oh shit.' **Roma jumped to his feet his chakra flaring. Kyuubi slapped his hands over his mouth, as he reverted back to his fox-like form. He burrowed his head beneath the dirt and tried to hide.

'They what? Where the hell is Sasuke? He's supposed to be protecting him? What about Oji-san and Ita-nii. And why the hell haven't you told me untill now?' He was forcefully pulled out of his mindscape, with a snap to his neck. Falling to the floor he managed to flip out. Landing gracefully on the balls of his feet, while skidding alond the hard wood floor, his palms out. Fangs barred, and eyes blazing, golden eyes glowing in doujutsu.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" Ryoma stared at his older brother and grimaced. His mind trying to take in the new information. He was seething. The rise and fall of his chest slowing as Ryoga steeped out of his defensive crouch. While Ryoma sunk to the ground.

Ryoga took the chance to think about what just happened. He rushed in when he felt his brothers chakra spike, hell any ninja in the area felt that. He watched his rother warily. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his muscles contracting in anger. He wore nothing but loose black sweats. His emerald hair hung limp around his downcast face. Ryoga stepped closer as Ryoma's chakra receded. "What happened?" He listened intently as his outoto lifted his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His face hidden behind his knees as he spoke.

"They beat him." He sniffled, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Ryoga stiffened immediately. "They beat him." His eyes peered at his brother from the shroud of emerald. Tears glistening as they fell from his eyes. "Naru-chan. The villagers, because he's a jinchuuriki." He sniffled once more. "Because **we're **jinchuuriki." He hugged his knees tighter, and wept.

Ryoga didn't know what to do. He shuffled closer, placing his arm around his shoulders. Pulling Ryoma against his chest. He tenderly stroked Ryoma's hair, listening as the sobs subsided, and became snores. He sighed as he lifted him, placing him back on his bed, and covered him.

He walked to the door, taking a backward glance at his tear-streaked face. "You're so powerful, and yet so vulnerable outoto." He sighed once more, closing the door behind him.

"Is he o.k. Ryoga-kun?" He looked up and met the curious and worried stares of Sakuno, Ryuuzaki-sensei, and his father.

"The damn fox finally told chibisuke. And I'm sure you've all felt the chakra flare." He gave a deadpanned look to Sakuno before turning his attention toward his father, whose head was currently within an Icha Icha book. "Oy! Oyaji, bakayaro! What do you suggest we do?" Nanjiroh merely shrugged.

"Beats me." Ryuuzaki made a show of rolling up her sleeves, gathering chakra in her right fist and plummeting it through Nanjiroh's skull. Said person just fizzled out and appeared on the other side of the room, crouched atop an end table. While his previous position held an empty vase. He grinned, placing his book in his black monks robes. He wagged his finger at her in mock righteous indignation. "Now old hag. Watch where your swinging those fists. You give Naruto's grandma a run for her money."

"Humph, who do you think taught me?"

Ryoga's jaw dropped. "She's older than you?"

Nanjiroh fell anime-style. "But-but- she looked so, and they were so perk-"

Sakuno smacked Nanjiroh over the head before he could let out that particularly perverted thought. While falling to the ground with stars in his eyes, he watched his assailant. "Saku-chan?" She smirked evilly as he fell.

Ryoga sweatdropped, a wide grin clearly visible. Any one who smacks him is considered royalty in his head. "Didn't know you had it in you Saku-chan." He chuckled as she blushed.

Ryuuzaki sighed, slumping into the couch. "I think we need to discuss some things. Sakura I want you to take Ryoma out of the house. Go, I don't know, get your racket restrung?"

"Hai!" She bowed toward her grandmother, clasping her hands in front of her stomach.

"Oh and make sure that baka doesn't have a concussion." Sakuno walked over to the passed out man and hovered her hands over him, running a diagnostic. "How's Ryoma's eye?"

"Do you need to ask?" He stared at her lazily, his head lolling towards her. "Kyuu healed it three minutes after he got hit, his eye's fine. Though he left Ryoma with a scar." She stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. "He said a scar is good for him, it'll remind him that he's not invincible. And maybe be enough incentive for him to actually move out of the way next time."

"Why didn't Ryoma-kun move out of the way. I mean something like that should have been easy for him." He sighed once more, running hi fingers through his hair.

"Damn Ryoma you're making me feel old. Apparently that Fuji kid was watching him."

"Do you think he knows yet?"

"I doubt it, but he emits chakra on a daily basis. It's not really that subtle. And he wonders why his classmates shy away from him. Have you ever dug into the Fuji family history?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we just moved here a year ago, and I didn't notice his chakra flares untill your bro- Heh."

"What?"

"Well you know how at first your chakra is highly contingent on you emotional state. His chakra only started up like this after that tennis match with your brother. He unknowingly pumps chakra into his swings, to make those counters. A quirk I'm almost positive Ryoma has realized."

"Yup, I have." All three turned towards the stairs as Ryoma slid a rather large shirt over his muscled body hiding it from view. He placed hs sword on it's sheath across his back, tightening his hitaite. They all rose an eyebrow at his attire. "What?"

"You can't be serious?" Ryoma smirked.

"Damn straight I'm serious." He waved his hand over his body. And it fizzled, morphing. His sheath turning into a tennis bag, leaf head band turning into his famed baseball cap, sword becoming his red racket. All things forcing three jaws to drop and two to smirk.

"Good job brat, You finally got my **skills**." He waggled his eyebrows at his son, while Ryoma's twitched in anoyance. "Oh my son he grows up so fast." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. While Ryoma bonked him over the head, just as a puff of white smoke appeared.

"What the hell chibisuke?" Ryoma stumbled backward.

Looking from father to brother repeatedly."What did you really think I would get hit twice. By children no less!"

"Damn it Oyaji you used kawarami on me!" Ryoga rubbed the top of his head, glaring from his father to his brother. "How could you do that to your own son? You have no shame!"

He stared tearfully at his father while Ryoma cursed his family. "Why me Kami?" He stared up at the ceiling wondering what he did to deserve Ryoga and that pervert. While the two other people in the room stifled their laughter at the families antics.

"Come on Ryo-chan." Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Hn." As his hand rested on the door knob he could her his brothers voice following after them.

"I wouldn't grunt like that chibisuke, people might get the wrong idea!" Ryoma scowled walking out the door as Sakuno became timid once more. A small blush at the brotherly banter.


	3. Chapter 3

Prodigy

Chapter 3

"Do you know where we're going Ryoma-kun?" She spoke quietly as she stared at his back. He paused mid-stride and turned around to face her. A sheepish, small smile on his lips.

"Not exactly, Saku-chan." He walked closer to her, and came to stand at her side. "Would you mind telling me?"

"I think Baa-san just wanted to get you out of the house." He tugged his hat lower.

"Do you want to talk?" He seemed meek as he bit his bottom lip.

"Kyuu told me, that the villagers have been beating Naruto, thinking he's Kyuu incarnated. Eventhough the only reason Kyuu even attacked the village was because Madara controlled him. He told me Madara slaughetered all of the Uchiha." Sakuno gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. As they both settled beneath the shade of a tree. "Except for Sasuke and Ta-nii." She visibly slumped. Ryoma tugged his cap even lower, attempting to blend in with the tree. "Sorry." He spoke quietly as she shivered, he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I shouldn't have told you like that." Ryoma ground his teeth as he felt someones approach. She felt it too, as she stiffened beneath his hand.

"What's this Kabaji? The prince and his princess?" Ryoma schooled his face in disgust, biting his tongue.

"Usu." He sighed mentally at Atobe's monosyllabic buddy. He peered sideways at Sakuno and rolled his eyes. While Sakuno chuckled at Ryoma, knowing full well what he thought even though he never actually spoke. He was definently one to talk in the aspect of one word responses. Kind of hypocritical. He lifted an eyebrow, as she laughed at him. Returning his attention to the twitching Atobe, after all he was not one to be ignored.

"What can I do for you Saru-sama?" He spoke softly as he stood. Adding to his twitching. Heh. Oh he's spazzing. Self destruct in 3...2.-

"Play the magnificent Ore-sama, brat." Oh, so close to a melt down. Ryoma smirked slightly, turning his head to the side to view his still giggling best friend.

"You just called yourself a brat." His smirk grew.

"I-I." Ryoma had a funny thought. And spoke in his best holier-than-thou voice.

"Ore-sama is a brat, ne Kabaji." Said person who was not paying attention in the least spoke quickly.

"Usu."

"Kabaji, why did you agree with the brat?"

"Usu?" Ryoma snickered as they continued fighting he grasped Sakuno's hand and used shunshin.

"Ne, where did the brat go?" They twirled around trying to spot them with no luck.

Ryoma and Sakuno were now currently walking down the street. Nearly two blocks away, trying not to bust a gut. "Usu. If that really is all he can say I feel sorry for the society that decided to use that as a form of communication. I can see it now...'usu'..'usu'..'usu'...'usu'..A very stimulating conversation indeed."

Sakuno giggled touching his arm lightly, oblivious to the eight currently following them. But when her hand rested on his arm. They straightened immediately, feeling a quick rise in chakra. He did a chakra scan and groaned. "Looks like our fun is over Saku-chan." She reverted back to her timid shy self, and they walked once more with him in the lead. In complete silence. "How troublesome."

Sakuno sniggered. "Sorry! You just sounded like the Nara's, especially Shika."

Ryoma rose an eyebrow at her as a blush dusted her cheeks. "Shika? Hmm when did ou two get so friendly?"

She turned away quickly avoiding his gaze. "We didn't." She responded quickly trying to hide her face. "I haven't seen him in eight years." He watched her through the corner of his eye.

"Hmm. We'll see them again Sakuno." She smiled brightly as he gave a relaxed half-smile.

-Ryoma's house-

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"Honestly, I think the brats going to want to go home and forgo his training."

"I agree. Chibisuke's not going to want to stay here knowing what's going on with Naruto. I mean he probably feels guilty now."

"Hmm. They are both the same and yet because of where he lives Naruto is being ostrasized, while Ryoma is impervious to it all because he lives here. It's truly alot to grasp."

"I think we might be able to convince the brat to stay. At least untill the chuunin exams." Nanjiroh smirked as the oher two present looked at him like he was an idiot...which he is, by the way. "What?"

"Were going back for the chuunin exams?" Ryoga's face broke into an amazed smile. His heart swelling in utter happiness.

"I don't see why not."

Ryuuzaki smacked him on the back of his head with a curled up magazine. "Oh, I don't know maybe the Akatsuki?"

Nanjiroh pulled the book back out of his pocket. "Relax. I still have a few things that I want to teach him, like how to open and close the portal, the birds and the bees or in his case the bees and the bees. Never thought both of my sons would be g-"

"Aherm." A rather red Ryoga decided to cut his father off. His eye twitching in annoyance.

"Sheesh! Between you five the Akatsuki won't stand a chance."

"Five?" Nanjiroh smirked at Ryuuzaki.

"Hai. Five." He agreed.

-With the regulars-

"So what do you think, nya?"

"I don't really think we should be spying Eiji. I mean I don't want Ryoma-kun to be mad."

"Oishi you worry too much, and besides that gaki won't notice us."

"I don't know guys it seems kind of wrong. I-I think I'm going to go. I got to help my dad out at the shop anyway." Taka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he waved bye, breaking out into a light jog.

"Fshuu." Kaido turned away, hands in his pocket and left without another word.

"I don't know, I think it's interesting. Ryoma taking out a girl. They look like they're on a date." Tezuka's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch at the steelness in his voice before he turned and walked away as well.

"Ii data." Inui's eyebrows glinted as he slunk closer to the 'couple'.

-Ryoma and Sakuno-

"They're still following us Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah but now it's only Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Momo-sempai, and Inui-sempai." Ryoma and Sakuno gathered the newly restrung racket. When he grasped the handle he smirked. "Follow my lead then shunshin to my house. Okay." She smirked.

"Do I get to be dramatic?" He shook his head lightly from side to side.

"Only you Saku, only you. I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence." She smiled in earnest.

"You? Never!" She giggled as he chuckled. Let the show begin. *Insert POT dramatic scene here.* Juuuust kidding.

"R-Ryoma-kun? Th-thank y-you for*aherm* for taking m-me to f-fix my rac-cket." Ryoma grasped a can of ponta nad drink it heartily ignoring her slightly.

"I'm sorry did you say something, Ryuuzaki."

"I-I."

"You what?"

"I-I-!" She gasped and ran away with a red face as a few tears escaped. Ryoma blinked as she dissapeared around the corner. While he was internally cheering. Chibi-Ryo runing around his head screaming 'encore! encore!'

**'I agree kit. That was actually pretty funny.' **

'Well I thought it was-'

"Hey Gaki! How could you do that? Make a girl cry?" Ryoma turned around ponta still in hand, and his response of pure an utter brilliance was...

"Huh?"

"Yeah Ochibi, how could you do that?"

"Ii data! Ryoma's mean to girls." He squeeled while Ryoma actually bristled at that thought.

"Gentlemen shouldn't make girls cry." Ryoma looked at Fuji and almost laughed. How could he smile and say that? Is he actually happy that Ryoma was mean to her? He stared once more and thought, 'Yes, he is ecstatic.' Ryoma almost chuckled.

"Gaki! Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"Go apologize!"

"For what?" He drawled.

"What do you mean for what?" Momo grabbed the golden eyed boy by his collar. **'The boy should have realized by now chivalry is dead, because if he doesn't let you go his chivalrous ass will die.'**

'Kind of grim don't you think Kyuu?'

**'I stand by my statements. I am sorry of the way I told you, earlier.'**

"It was my fault." Momo blinked releasing him. And Ryoma internally facepalmed. "Bye Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Inui-sempai, and Fuji-sempai." He left quickly leaving behind four confused guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Prodigy

Chapter 4

If anyone had looked out their window they would have seen two skulking figures. Well as skulking as one can be when trying to be stealthy. And fortunately for these two teens, when they didn't want to be seen they simply weren't. It was astounding really, their ability to easily blend into their surroundings without seemingly trying. One with a single auburn braid that fell waist length and the other with messy, chin-length emerald hair (as those were the only things visible) both were dashing along rooftops.

They both knew they had at the most one hour to check what they needed to before they would need to be elsewhere. It was sad really, the amount of needless obligations these two children possessed. But this necessity was self-imposed. So they left earlier than planned before any of their family had awoken and met in secret. It wasn't that unusual for them to do this; seeing as it has been done repeatedly. They had to discuss where it was hidden. They needed to know where to find it.

It was five in the morning and the sun wasn't even peeking on the horizon, but they knew that the person they were trying to avoid had already left. So they put their plan into action.

They pressed their fingertips together and a single pair of golden orbs flared. The scene distorted and the teen's disappeared.

"Did you do it?" She spoke quietly.

"Hn." His eyes swiveled down to her with intensity as if silently responding. _What do you think?_ They continued, jumping down, continuing their trek down the walkway of a quaint home. Knowing they wouldn't be seen they peered inside, catching sight of a single girl sitting on her couch. She sat with her legs folded beneath her a book in her hand and a key in the other, while a cup of steaming tea rested on a night table beside her. Her wide chocolate eyes traced each line of the book she was reading. She wore her school uniform for Seishun Gakuen, a short sailor suit, which was borderline insulting for woman. Her auburn hair was but pack in twin braids that hung off both shoulders.

They both held up a single handsign and disappeared in a swirl of force.

Inside the home the girl felt a stirring of pressurized air that flipped the pages of her book. She jumped back, while placing her hand over a marking on the cover of the book. To most the marking might seem to be just an errant doodling. But to that privy to the art of fuinjutsu, they knew better. The seal glowed for a single moment and now grasped tightly in her right hand was a dark red katana.

The golden eyed emerald haired teen raised an eyebrow at the girl beside him as she stifled a chuckle. He deactivated his genjutsu, as the glowing of his eyes left him. And now both teens were once again visible. The girl then immediately moved out of her defensive pose and resealed her katana. "Dispel yourself." The auburn haired school girl disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Should we be concerned that Sumi-baachan didn't realize I was a bunshin?" Sakuno spoke with a slight giggle.

And Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't know, but I know Oyaji did the same thing this morning. Maybe they're just getting up in the years."

She playfully slapped his forearm, while he chuckled a little harder at his friends blushing face. "Come on lets hurry up or were going to be late." Sakuno brushed past him as he stayed motionless, and reached for the key her kage bunshin had just been holding. A slight smile gracing her lips as the clones' memories fully settled into her mind, watching the moments of its short life. And moved towards her grandmother's office; a sudden thrill of excitement coursing through her. This was almost fun; nope this was definitely fun. Even Shika couldn't have thought of a better plan to get what they want with the minimal amount of difficulty that they had.

_Whoosh_

The subtle shift in the air around her had her turning back quickly to face the way she came. But instead of seeing the golden gaze of Ryoma, she saw nothing. "Ryo?" She spoke softly as a frown graced her lips, and a slightly put out expression made itself known.

"Hn?" Her head moved so quickly; a near audible crack sounded in the quiet hallway. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the smirking teen. He leaned casually against the office door his hands hovered above his chest, grasping the cup of tea that had been on the coffee table. Mirth shone in his eyes as he watched her while he took a sip of her tea. "Excitable are we?" He chuckled lightly at her scowl, closing his eyes. Oh how he loved to tease her.

A light blush crawled up her neck and dusted her cheeks. Which he overlooked by the way, but what he didn't miss was her fist crashing onto the top of his head, face planting him onto the cold hardwood floor.

She grinned not even sparing him a second glance as she walked into the office, and trailed her fingers along the walls; searching for something. She ignored his scowl while he muttered, "Troublesome woman." She paused for a moment, nearly stumbling over her own feet. A darker blush spread across her cheeks, making her turn tomato red.

He walked into the room and sat cross legged on the floor ignoring Sakuno for the moment as she opened the secret safe in the wall. He wasn't really paying attention until she flopped onto the ground in front of him. "Found it." She sat down cross-legged as well and smiled at whaat she currently held in her palm.

It was a small thing that was sure, It was just above palm size. A crimson cloth covered the coveted object. She placed it carefully on the ground between them, and uncovered the crystal ball.

"How does it work Sakuno?" Ryoma blinked at the small object. His head tilted to the side in obvious curiosity. His fingertips tapped against the glass of the orb, and Sakuno watched silently as he lifted both hands around the orb.

"There's no button if that's what you're looking for." She giggled and placed her hands above the orb; allowing her hands to hover, while a soft blue hue emitted from her hands. "Chakra." She pushed it into the orb and watched as a scene presented itself.

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon, illuminating a grassy field. Three stumps stood singularly in the center of the field, a lake in the distance, but the most eye-catching of the entire scene was the large sakura tree that shrouded a single young man. He rested beneath the shade of nature's treasure; a slight sheen of sweat covered his body. His arms were folded behind his head, while his eyes remained closed; another notable feature being his spiky hair that was held in a high pony tail.

Sakuno watched in slight fascination as the young man's chest rose and fell as he slept. Is mouth set in a soft grin, and she knew had his eyes been open…She shivered at the thought. How she would've gladly fallen into the dark depths of his eyes.

*Aherm* "Well if you're done ogling your boy toy-"

"Ughh! Shut up Ryoma! I was not." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"The blush says otherwise." He spoke nonchalantly as he took a drink from his can of ponta. That he pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you?"

Ryoma smirked and tilted his hand outward showing her his wrist. "You're not the only one who knows fuinjutsu."

She narrowed her eyes at the symbols intricately placed along the fold of his wrist. "Really? You made a pocket dimension on your wrist just for ponta?" He shrugged taking another swig from his can.

"It was worth it."

She threw her arms up in frustration. "Whatever." She placed her hands above it as Ryoma leaned forward.

They watched as an orange clad teen leapt through trees. His golden hair was spiked and utterly untamed. He held a net over his shoulder, silently observing as the blue eyed boy stopped just outside a river bed, his fingers coming together forming a single 'T' sign and suddenly the bank filled with copies of the same teen. Each one held an identical net that they then threw into the water.

More clones of the same teen burst from the tree line some held a long green leaf, it seemed highly durable that they then washed in the lake and others with their arms full of timber that they then piled into separate piles. They arranged them neatly before taking a step back and formed handsigns pausing on the tiger seal. He opened his mouth and breathed, fire bursting from within him as the wood caught fire.

The teen's copies began filing in from the bank with a grim sort of determination and a net full of fish. Each pyre roasted an insurmountable amount of fish that was then wrapped in the green leaves and one by one the clones disappeared back into the tree line, until only one remained.

This one watched on with a smile as clones began returning, but as each one landed in front of him they dispersed. It was never ending, but with every pop his smile grew larger. The last one to enter didn't disperse instead he spoke. "We distributed the food to wave boss, and they're none the wiser. They won't know who did this they'll just think; well I don't know what they'll think." He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin and popped leaving the original in the field.

With a hearty sigh the last one collapsed. "Damn I guess I over did it." And then he was out like a light bulb. His eyes closed as his breathing evened out. But before Ryoma could panic for his friend, another person entered the clearing. The raven haired teen jumped down from the tree where he had been observing the blonde and sat down beside him.

"No shit dobe." He smiled softly and reached his hand out to brush the blonde bangs off of his forehead, careful so as to not disturb his sleep. He leaned back placing his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

The scene dissolved as Ryoma and Sakuno pulled their hands away. "It's nice to know they're okay. We should go were going to be late." He stood and stretched a little as Sakuno put the or back just as she found it. They left the house just as they had entered it stealthily.

_Squeech_

Almost as quietly. She turned back to Ryoma and found him with a shit-eating grin stretched across his lips as he opened another can of ponta. "Really?"

He shrugged once more and took a deep drink, nearly finishing the entire can. "Totally made learning seals worth it."


End file.
